Fugitives
by awesomeness50
Summary: Mature and Vice have just escaped prison and are now on the lam. But that doesn't mean they can't have some fun and settle some old scores.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing here, both Vice and Mature are property of SNK**

* * *

_"In recent news, Earlier today two women have escaped from Hightower Correctional Centre for the Violently Insane and have been described by police as savagely dangerous. One woman is described as 5"11 solid build with short brown hair while the second is 5"8 slim build with lengthy blonde hair. Police advise to take extreme caution and under no circumstances do not approach if you see these two women"._

"Oh would you change the station already, that must tbe the third time within the hour that they've played that newsfeed" **Vice** said as she stood in front of a mirror trying on a dark grey suit and undoing the top buttons of the red shirt beneath revealing her shameless cleavage. "Hmmm I think this will do" she said standing in the womens store with a smashed window and half the wall collapsed around the front. "What do you think darl" she asked her partner in crime.

"I think you look wonderful my dear" said **Mature** from behind the counter. "And what do you think, hmmm" she asked the shopkeeper who was sweating profusely as Mature had her hands around her head with long sharp fingernails pointed at the shopkeepers face and neck. "Well. Doesn't she look great"? The shopkeeper stuttered and said "Y-yes maam". Mature let her go and stood up kicking the chair out and said "Good response. I hope I didn't make you too nervous there did I".

Vice adjsuted her new suit and said "Alright babe we got clothes. And boy am I happy to be out of that ugly jumpsuit and I'm really liking this new piece I got on. Would cost a pretty penny if we had to pay". Mature walked around Vice scanning her and replied "Not bad at all my dear. I however prefer the classics" and twirled in a black and white dress then struck a pose as the dress fell around her bare right leg. Vice looked Mature up and down and said "You do look magnificent. Angelina Jolie would die to look half as good as you do. Now what do you say we scram".

Mature paused and replied "Not just yet" and examined her nails then said "Sorry darl but I just can't go outside like this. I need to paint my nails"! Vice exhaled frustration and came up to Mature then took her by the hands and said "Look honey you're nails are perfect. In fact I kind of like this bare and natural look. I think it makes us look a bit more fierce and a little wild. Don't you think" and held her hands palm up against Mature and compared. Mature had inch long nails with pointed oval edges and looked like claws while Vice's nails although not as long were more curved and looked like talons.

After a minute of comparing each others hands while the shopkeeper lay sprawled on the floor, Vice asked "Is it really that urgent? I mean we did just bust out, we need to keep on the move". Mature replied to her "How long have you known me Vice. As long as we've been together you've been the crusher and I've been the slasher. I may not have your amazing strength and physique but I've got these wonderful tools and I sure as hell know how to use them. And when I do use them I demand to look good".

Vice put her hands on Mature's shoulders and approached her face to face and said "Aaaah fine, you know I can't see you upset. But if we're doing nails I say we do makeup as well". Mature smiled and placed her hands around Vice's waist and replied "I knew you'd come around. Now let's begin, shall we".

Within half an hour the women were finished putting themselves together, both looking ready to take a night on the town. Vice looked down at her fingers and said "I thought I'd go for a dark blue this time. What about you darl. Mature. Sweetheart!" she exclaimed getting no response. Meanwhile Mature was in a trance as she held up her hands marveling at her nails but finally snapped out and said "Oh sorry honey. I decided to go for gold this time. After all this time in lockup I think we deserve to spoil ourselves a little".

"Couldn't agree more" said Vice as she approached Mature from behind and put her arms around her neck. Mature hastily raised her hand again entranced by her own golden nails and said "You know I really am out of practice. Let's see if I've still got it".

Mature walked past the wall tapping her nails gently against it's hard surface then suddenly paused and said "Brick" and pierced her nails through. "Wonderful" said Vice as she exhaled pleasently. Mature continued scraping her nails against the walls then stopped again and said "Concrete" and ran her nails down the wall leaving a claw like trail then turned to Vice and asked "Impressed". Vice licked her lips and replied "Yeeees. Don't stop". Finally Mature approached the counter where the shopkeeper lay then came up to an upright support beam. As she and Vice exchanged glances Mature began tapping her nails with both hands and whispered "Steel" as Vice came up and pressed her body against the pillar.

"Are you ready" Mature asked. Vice looked at her and said "Let me try, just one more time". Vice pressed her hands against the pillar then curled her fingers and pressed her talon like nails against the beam then pulled back and said "I just can't do it darl. Even with my strength I can't do half of what you can". Mature touched her by the hand and said "We complete each other" then after an exchange of glances Mature ran her nails down the pillar and Vice watched in delight as sparks flew from the surface. "Ooooh sensational" said Vice. "My turn" then as Mature stepped to the side Vice annihialated the solid steel beam with one blow sending debris from the ceiling all over the floor burying the shopkeeper.

The dust settled and Vice dusted off her brand new suit while Mature shook off her dress. Vice looked over at Mature and said "So what do you feel like my dear. I hope you're thinking the same as I am right now". Mature came over to Vice and took her by the hand and both stepped out and Mature said "Look darling isn't it a beautiful night. We've got our new clothes, hair, nails and makeup done. I say we hit the nightlife".

_**Next Chapter - The girls have a little fun**_


	2. Girls Night Out

**I own nothing here, both Vice and Mature are property of SNK**

* * *

It was a star filled night as Mature and Vice walked down the street enjoying the night on the first day out of prison. As they strolled down the street Vice said "So honey, what do you feel like. Personally I could go for a drink and get a bit of nightlife. What do you say"?

Mature replied calmly "Tell you the truth I don't really feel like too much noise right now. How about you go along while I go for a stroll and meet back in a few hours". Vice smiled and said "Fine by me" and both women kissed and parted ways

* * *

Mature wandered down the street taking in the breeze and the night. After her 6 months in prison there was nothing better than to be out with her lover and finally free. But that was not enough for these women. They needed action and adventure. A quiet night was not something they had in mind. Mature continued walking down but stopped as she saw something that she fancied. Across the road she saw five strong men each over 6'2 and radiated masculinity. Unlike her lover Vice, Mature prefered both men and women and this to her was better than gold so she made her way over across the road and stood behind the wall just listening to them.

"Yeah you should've seen that guy last night. He thought he could take me but I slugged him good. One hit and he was on the floor seeing stars" said one of the men as the rest laughed. Another one then took over and said "Yeah man, you should've been there the other night. So I'm at the bar and there's a half hour wait minimum. I can't be fucked waiting so I go -straight through and the guy at the front, some little weakling says - oh no you can't push in. I said - And what are you gonna do about it".

The boys all let out a laugh at how their friends strength and how they abuse the weak to their own satisfaction. Finally one of the stood up and said "Now get this right. Two nights ago I was at the clubs and I picked up this chick right. So I took her back to mine then she like had an episode or something. Wouldn't give me what I wanted. So there's no way I'm gonna let her go home so I grab her with both hand, slam her down and get my way with her". A cheer went out again as he high fives his friends all laughing and celebrating. Suddenly one of the stops and says "Hey you guys hear that? Like some kind of clanging". The other four men look on in uncertainty when he repeats "There it is again". A moment later one replies "Yeah I hear that. The hell is that sound".

As the noise gets louder the boys all turn around and see Mature standing in a provocative pose with her dress raised revealing her bare legs with one hand on her hip and the other leaning against the wall with her golden nails tapping into the steel wall. The boys look her up and down then one says "What's this here. You not exactly from this part of town are you". Mature smiles at him and says "No. Not exactly" and runs her nails down the wall leaving a trail and freaking out the boys and makes her way towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile Vice went on her own little adventure and found herself at the Golden Pearl piano lounge. She approached the bar and ordered a cocktail but when the barman came up and asked her to pay she looked him in the eye and said "I left my purse at home but I'll arm wrestle you for it". The bar tender looked at her funny and said "Are you fucking kidding me or what. You either pay or do I need to call in security to throw you out".

"I'll pay for this one" said a well dressed man who came over and put his arm around her and added "By the way, nice suit. How much it set you back". Vice smiled at him and said "What, this little number. Let's just say I got a sweet deal. Now your suit isn't too bad either" and ran her blue fingernails down is jacket. As she dragged her fingers down the man grabbed her hand and said "Easy there, might wanna go easy with them talons". Vice paused and said "Don't worry I'll be gentle" and squeezed back surprised her companion freaking him out making him pull back. A man's voice from behind said "Hey if you don't want her then I'll go". "Not before I get my turn" said another man's voice.

An hour later Vice was on the bar sarrounded by drooling men throwing money at her for more drinks and all were surprised at how much she managed to drink putting away cocktails every five minutes. One man even came up and put money down her shirt and said "Come on you've had your fun. Why don't you high tail it over to my place". "Back off I was here first" another man yelled then Vice stepped in between them and said "Gentlemen no need to fight over me. Thank you so much, all of you it's been a great night but I must be off for another arrangement". As she made her way towards the door all the men looked shocked and angry then as she neared the exit an arm grabbed her by the collar and said "Hey, we just paid for you to have fun for the last hour. Either you give us a show or give us our money back".

Vice looked around at all the angry eyes looking at her then stared into the man's eyes holding her in his grib and said "Do not ever touch the suit"!

_**Next Chapter - Ready, Set, ACTION**_


	3. Paint The Town Red

**I own nothing here, both Vice and Mature are property of SNK**

* * *

Mature approached the boys and one of them says "Ooooh girl I dunno if you out here looking for trouble, but it sure as hell found you". Mature came up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder and made her way around and whispered "well if that's how you like it" and raked her nails down his back as he fell to his knees screaming. Immediately all four remaining men jumped on the offence and sarrounded Mature while she stood there casually looking down at her hands and clicking her nails and said "Come on boys I don't have all night. Who's next".

One came at her with a big right hook which she evaded and swiped her nails across his face putting him down. The next attacker slugged her with a baseball bat which she dodged then threw a fierce open handed uppercut leaving a blade like energy trail which sliced the bat in half. As the attacker stumbled back against the wall Mature grabbed him by the throat, then when he looked like he was about to yell she put a finger to his lips whispering "sshhhhh" then crossed her arms and sliced an X down his chest.

Suddenly she felt two arms grab her from behind holding her back. As she struggled against the brute force she saw the remaining thug approach her and pulled out his butterfly knife with a dirty grin on his face. As he was about to go in she lifted her hands and clawed into the arms of the man holding her. With her razor blade nails he let go instantly and she went forth to confront her attacker. As he held up his knife she said "Cute little blade you got there. But I got more" and help up her dagger like nails.

He struck her with the knife and she blocked it as the knife hit her nails making a loud clang to her attackers surprise as Mature smirked and charged forward then spun around slicing at her attacker putting him down. She then turned to her previous attacker who held her down and said "Hmmm what to do with you".

A loud scream went through the neighbourhood as Mature finished off her last opponent in the alleyway and walked out wiping the remaining blood off her hands and made her way off to meet Vice.

* * *

"I said hand off the suit" Vice screamed out as she grabbed her offender by the arm and effortlessly swung him over her head and slammed him into the floor. As the dust settled two large security guards came over grabbing her by the arms and one looked at her and said "It's time you leave". Vice replied "No, I think you should leave and threw him off with her incredible strength. Meanwhile the second security guard maintained his hold so she lifted him up with one arm and slammed him into the floor leaving a big dent.

As the crowd looked on a voice came out of the crowd and said "That bitch got our money. Let's rush her and take her down" and with that command a dozen of the men who were just recently buying her drinks charged to take her down. Vice met them head on with a shoulder charge and barged down several of them. Suddenly one came at her with a bar stool in his hands and brought it down with an overhead strike. Vice managed to catch the stool and replied with a mighty kick which sent him flying out the window.

One of the members of the crowd leaped at Vice attempting to crash tackle her but she managed to catch him and throw him down in a powerbomb which shook the ground. One attacker tried to take her from behind bat she turned quickly tripping him over then while he was in mid air she slammed her fists down bringing him to the ground.

As she turned around she saw three men approaching her all armed with an assortment of knives and broken bottles. As they came at her Vice said "Gentlemen this all looks fun but I just don't have the time" and with that she somersaulted over a table and threw it at the three men taking them all out. As she finished she dusted off her suit and made her way over to meet Mature.

* * *

As both women met by the fountain the kissed and Vice said "So darling are you warmed up yet". Mature replied "Yeah I'm good and ready. Now let's go for the big fish. The reason we got locked up in the first place". Vice smiled back and said "We're really doing it. We're going after Rugal Bernstein".

_**Next Chapter - The girls strike back**_


	4. Vengence

**I own nothing here, both Vice and Mature are property of SNK**

* * *

Mature and Vice walked into the lobby of the newly built Rugalcorp tower and approached front desk where the lady at the front asked them for their names and business. Vice replied "We have an appointment to see Rugal Bernstein, the big Kahuna himself". The lady replied "Sure and you're names are"? Mature replied "My name is Macy. And this is my business partner Vicki. We have a 3pm appointment". The girl at the desk looked at them funny and said "Well then Macy and Vicki, I have a schedule here and Mr. Bernstein has nothing for 3pm. Now unless you have any identification I'll be happy to put a call through otherwise I will ask security to escort you out".

Vice looked at Mature and said "Do you have your id with you" and Mature replied "Certainly, lets show this lovely young lady here". Both women came up to the desk and flung out their hands in front of the receptionist and said "How's this for id". The girl grew pale as she stared at both the womens hands pointed at her with Vice's curled talon like blue nails and Mature's long sharp edged gleaming golden nails. "Is this sufficient identification or do you require a closer inspection" said Mature and thrust her nails forward. "No. No that'll be fine the girl whimpered and opened the elevator door". Mature and Vice walked into the lift counting down as it reached the top. They both exchanged glances and remembered that fateful day six months ago when everything changed.

They had spent several years working for Rugal as his secretaries but also doubled as his bodyguards. While Rugal himself was incredibly powerful he prefered to not get his hands dirty and left all the fighting to the crushing strength of Vice and Maure's lethal manicure. They enjoyed the perks of their lavish life of working for a billionaire. Jewellery, glamorous cars, fancy dress parties and men grovelling at their feet. But then within a matter of hours, six months ago it all happened.

* * *

Rugal's rival competitors NESTS Cartel stormed their head office. The two women loyally followed protocol to hold off the attackers while Rugal escaped. As the soldiers went in Vice threw out a massive desk and chest drawers taking down multiple attackers at a time while Mature evaded their bullets and used her diamond like nails to slash the attackers to shreds. All was though to be over and won until the secret weapon was revealed - Krizalid. A dark man with white hair wearing a purple costume walked in casually towards the women.

Sparing no delay Vice tackled the man but could not take him to the ground for all her strength. She took a step back leaped into the air grabbing him with her legs then somersaulted backwards slamming him into the ground yet he showed no pain and no reaction. As she lifted her fist to crush his skull he caught her by the hand crushing her fingers. As she winced in pain she pressed her other hand with curved black painted fingernails against his face but unlike Mature she did not have nails of steel and Krizalid simply ignored it even as she raked his eyes. Crushing her hand he stood up pushing her back then in a blitz of speed he released a hundred punches which sent her to her knees.

"Don't you dare touch her" Mature yelled out as she came at Krizalid slashing with razor blade fingernails at him. She swiped and clawed but each strike he evaded by inches but it was to no waste. Mature puffed out of air nearly collapsed ftom rxhaustion but looked at the tears on Krizalid's suit, for so sharp were her nails that they would leave a trail of slashing energy as they cut through the air. For the first time Krizalid showed frustration while this gave Mature a sign of hope and as Krizalid threw her an angry stare she held up her long, straight edged silver painted nails and said "Nothing can beat these weapons". With a vile smirk she scathed slammed her nails against each other sending out sparks and held out her fingers curled like claws. The sight of her nails would send the bravest men running or falling to their knees but Krizalid came forth and as he approached Mature leaped at him with nails pointed at his face she was caught mid air as Krizalid lifted his leg catching Mature with his foot then slamming her down.

With the remaining few NESTS soldiers Krizalid stood victorious over Mature and Vice. He dragged them both then lifted them up looking at them emotionlessly yet had the look of a hunter who had just bagged a prize. Both women looked at each other and in a last ditch effort attempted to shred him with their claws. Mature who had the steel like nails pressed into his arms trying to get through his gloves so he would drop them while Vice raked and clawed at his exposed skin then with her last strength threw a crushing kick into his stomach. Krizalid showed no pain and instead charged the women into the wall knocking them out cold.

Within half an hour Krizalid and the rest of NESTS were all gone and the police had arrived. Rugal was long gone and only Vice and Mature were left at the scene of the crime and were both picked up and put in stray jackets and locked away. Once forensics went through the computer systems, all of the files were hacked by Rugal in advance leaving his secretaries as the scapegoats for all his criminal activities. Now while Mature and Vice were doing hard time in maximum security, Rugal was drinking Margharita's and sleeping around with exotic women while his empire was being rebuilt.

* * *

Six months had passed since then and both women were ready to exact their revenge. As the doors opened they found Rugal sitting in a tailored red suit in a large throne like chair with an exquisite bottle of champagne appearing completely unphased. As the women looked in fury Rugal replied "Has it been six months already. My god prison as really made you soft if it's taken you this long to find your way here".

_**Next Chapter - Oooooh It's on Biyatch**_


	5. Showdown

**I own nothing here, both Vice and Mature are property of SNK**

* * *

Mature and Vice snarled angrily as Rugal finished his drink and walked across the room casually and remarked "My dear ladies, you were the best employees I ever had. As a matter of fact I have yet to replace your position. I really did give you a lot more credit though, did think that prison would hold you for a month, three at the most but maybe you too just got comfortable there". Then as he took took off his jacket he continued "or you've just gone soft".

"Soft!" Vice yelled out clenching her fists. "You dare say that" Mature followed through pointing at him in a threatening manner with her long nails aimed at Rugal. Rugal ignored their rage and continued mockingly "So am I to understand you two have come to see if your old positions are still available. Well I am always looking for good help so tell you what, I will pay you same as before plus all the additional benefits. By the way did I mention you two look great. Vice that suit on you is spectacular and love the unbuttoned shirt. I never really had much of an imagination so it works for me. And look at you Mature, looking so delightful in that gown of yours".

Mature and Vice exchanged glances and nodded at each other and leaped forth at Rugal. Vice threw a punch him so devestating that shockwaves resonated through the room shattering vases and glassware. At the same time Mature dropped both hands down into his chest with her fingers curled and long sharp nails set to pierce right through as she pushed her dagger nails into his body. As the dust settled both women shook in horror as Rugal appeared completely unscathed.

Both stepped back nervously staring at Rugal and shaking in fear. Vice muttered "That blow could devestate a vault door. How did he survive". Meanwhile Mature replied "My nails can cut through steel like butter. How did he survive".

Rugal laughed and said "Ladies, while you've gone soft in prison I've been training hard as you can tell. Now that you've had your free shot lets get the real party started". Vice charged at Rugal ready to knock him out but he kicked her swiftly and sent her flying. Meanwhile Mature used the distraction and jumped onto Rugal from behind onto his shoulders and clasped her hands around his face and gouged her nails in like in a crushing grip.

For the first time Rugal showed rage as he growled at Mature raking her fingernails across his face. Rugal reached up and threw her down holding Mature by the wrists and said "Your just as wild as ever eh girl. I know you've got a thing going with Vice over there but you still remember that night we spent together". Mature screamed frustration but couldn't break his grip. Rugal then looked over at the semi conscious Vice and yelled "I made you women what you are. Do you even remember what you were before I found you? Just a prostitute on steroids and a private dancer with nice nails. Speaking of which lets point them somewhere safe".

"Nooooo" screamed Vice as she came at Rugal throwing him off Mature and grabbing him in a headlock. Mature seeing the chance jumped onto Rugal and at blinding speeds started swiping and slashing at his chest with her nails while Vice held him down. His skin was strong and his muscles were rock hard but Mature kept clawing with her golden nails until he began to show blood. "So you're not entirely invincible are you" Mature exclaimed.

"You make me bleed, I make you bleed" said Rugal he kicked Mature off and threw Vice off then got up then wiped himself. Both women were on the floor as he came over and lifted them both up and slammed them so hard into the floor that they went all the way through to the level below. Both women struggled to stand as Rugal laughed and began to charge up his energy. Vice crawled over to Mature and said "This our one chance. We have to take him down now but you know what might happen". Mature replied "I know darling. I'll take half chance of death then a full chance any day of the week. Now give me a kiss for good luck".

As Rugal powered up readying for the final blow Mature run up and with all her force penetrated her long and sharp golden nails through Rugal. Rugal choked as his body backfired releasing a burst of crimson energy which sent Mature flying against the wall knocking her out cold. Rugal bent over in half struggling to contain the power within but Vice came at him then lifted him up and jumped into the air and powerbomb slammed him into the ground releasing an enormous crimson explosion leaving Rugal's body limp.

Vice was barely awake seeing double and crawling towards Mature who had just regained consciousness and crawled towards Vice. As they both met they held hands as both were about to pass out. "My darling. My lover. What do we do now" said Vice. Mature breathed heavily and said "If we survive. We get out there. We start a fresh".

Vice replied "It'll be just as it always was and will be. You and me against the world". Still panting Mature answered "Yes my lover. But there's one thing we'll need to do if we survive. Before we can start our new life together and put all this behind us". Barely breathing, Vice said "What is it my love. Anything for you". Then just before passing out Mature replied "I need to paint my nails".


End file.
